thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Saadia Gaena
Saadia Gaena is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s first tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. She is one of Yoonie´s signature tributes. Her District partner is Tag Alim. 'Saadia Gaena' Age: 12 District: 6 Gender: Female Weapons: Knives, spear Personality: Saadia is a warm, caring little girl. She both likes and wants to make people feel comfortable with her, and make lots of friends. Nontheless, she is very tough and independent for her age, and she dislikes being seen as useless. Saadia wants to be of use in every situation, so she is not left out. She has a bit low self-confidence and is very shy and timid towards people who are older than her. However, Saadia is a survivor, and will do anything to live through the games, though she is not fond of killing. History: Saadia´s mother left Saadia and her father, Tinius,a year after Saadia was born. At first, Tinius was heartbroken and couldn´t understand why his wife would just leave him, with her child in his care. At first he was just sad, but still caring towards Saadia, saying she was the only thing he had left of his love. But as time went on, Tinius´ depression started to evolve into something more sinister. He started hating Saadia, he hated everything about her. Because he was convinced that Saadia had somehow scared his wife away from him, and he started beating her. Saadia didn´t understand why her loving father was suddenly cruel and bitter, she could not stop him from beating her in any way, she was after all only seven at the time. Tinius also started to mistreat her in other ways, he would starve her for days, saying she did not deserve food for what she had done. He would lock her in the house, to keep her away from everyone else, so nobody could see all the wounds he had given her. And with no friends, no food for many days and no love in the world, Saadia started to slowly hate her father back. Soon, when Saadia was ten, she started to hit her father back. Tinius was not a young man, and slowly, but surely, he started to get wounds of it too. His co-workers at the factory where he worked wondered what the hell was going on, they started to grow suspicious. Tinius knew he had to do something drastic to get rid of the problem, as child abuse´s punishment in District 6 is life-time in jail. So he came home one day, with thougths of killing Saadia and dumping her somewhere safe, where nobody would ever find her. But Saadia was one step ahead of him, and had hid in her closed armed with a knife. Tinius looked through the entire house without finding her, asking her to come down to dinner. But Saadia was no fool, and didn´t trust her father anymore. When Tinius opened the closed and found Saadia sitting there, he drawed out his gun and pointed it at her face. But before he could pull the trigger, Saadia jumped out and stabbed her father in the stomach and pushed him to the floor. He died within minutes of blood loss, and Saadia ran through the streets, horrified of what she had done. She ran to the Justice Building and confessed what she had done, and pleaded that she had killed her father in self-defence. Of course, the Peacekeepers had no proof of such a thing, but they found it hard to believe a twelve-year old could have killed her own father in cold blood. After the incident, Saadia was moved to an orphanage, where she was happy to finally have some friends and love and food whenever she wanted it. But then not many months after coming to the orphanage, she was reaped for the hunger games. Preferred Alliance: Anyone her age that are not insane or in any way bad news. Strengths: Swimming, swiftness, adorable looks Weaknesses: Combat, surviving, cowardice Trivia *She was Yoonie´s first ever tribute. *She is named after a side-character in The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, who gives you a quest to murder a cruel mercenary. *Saadia has never been in a hunger games where she is representing her acual district, District 6, except the Special Hunger Games, but they were cancelled. Category:District 6 Category:Females Category:12 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped